In my Heart
by Alejandra-Luna-SakuraYamato1
Summary: Once a wise professor told me that life was divided in 2 philosophies: determinism and freewill. As a princess it was clear: I only had my responsibility with my country, I had to do whatever it took to keep the peace. However, my engagement with king Sasuke made me realize that not everything is written in stone, sometime we do have a choice, but remember: it comes with a price.


Hello! This is my first fic in English and I really hope everyone enjoys this story. The plot is an original story from me but adapted characters from the anime Naruto, therefore, the characters don't belong to me. I am going to be trying my best to upload at least once a month, in my profile, you will find dates and updates regarding this story and future projects.

Future chapters won't be this short, this is just to see if you like it. The first chapter will be up in one or two weeks, I'll try to not take too long to update but I can't promise much right now. Please have in mind that English isn't my first language.

Please leave a review and, if you know anyone who likes SasukexSakura invite that person to ready this, I thank, everyone beforehand for reading. Enjoy.

* * *

As I headed to the palace of my future husband I couldn't help but feel a great pain in my heart thanks to that weird situation; my own father had sold me like a cow for some magic beans, figuratively speaking, but, saying it in a less poetic way I had been given away as an exchange for power and greed. My marriage with king Sasuke brought as a reward the junction of our kingdoms. Just the thought of this junction made me sick, I wasn't sure why, it was like my little world has crumbled at breakneck speed, one moment I was organizing the inauguration of an orphanage and the next moment I found myself on a train going at full speed to my new "home". As a princess I always imagined that eventually I was to marry someone from a noble family with the purpose of reinforcing an alliance, however, I never saw coming my marriage with Sasuke or being torn away from my little world in just a couple of minutes. I had no time to assimilate the idea, everything was really fast, it was like when you get up really quick after partying all night, usually you feel great nausea and dizziness. I didn't need a party to get that feeling, it just came to me when my father arrived at my office and handed my to the guards of my future husband as if I was some gemstone.

There was no exchange of kind or loving words, there weren't long goodbyes or tears, no explanations or advice were given; there was just nothing to remember, the only thing I got was a cold look and a short "Goodbye, daughter".

My train of thoughts was interrupted when someone knocked at the door of my private wagon. I turn around to look at the door; a young soldier entered, he greeted me by tilting his head slightly, I limited my answer to a nod to greet and give him permission to speak. The young soldier was part of the private guard of king Sasuke.

-We will be arriving in ten minutes princess.

-Thank you for the information - I answered standing from my seat next to the window.

The young soldier made a slight tilt before stepping out of the wagon. I stayed there, still for a couple of seconds staring at the door, meditating the possibility of running away, nevertheless, in all the scenarios I picture the finale was always the same: me being captured in some way. In the end, I decided to let go that idea, if I truly had wanted to run away I would have done it long ago while I was in my kingdom, it would have been a lot easier because there I have friends willing to help me; unfortunately, I was on a kingdom where no one would be willing to help me, I didn't know where to run or where to hide, I had nothing here outside the palace.

I made sure my lightweight luggage was ready; I checked my makeup, I had to look perfect as the future wife and queen of king Sasuke. When I found nothing better to do with my time I sat down in silence, waiting for the inevitable.


End file.
